mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Florence100 the Sylveon/*yawn*
So, about a year ago (or at least seemingly a year ago), there was a guy on the wiki named Satanchu. He made plenty of friends on the wiki, and a few enemies, too. It was his first time visiting the wiki, and was very eager to make many MUGEN characters. The types of all of the characters he made were 90% spriteswaps, so people didn't seem to like him very much. He then found out that it would be better if he made original characters instead of spriteswaps. His first character was horrid, and was bashed a few times, but he took it the wrong way and got angry. Satanchu was not the brightest person on the wiki, not the friendliest, either. In fact, he was very numbskulled and weak. He was unusual, and he acts very weird and idiotic around others. With a bit more experience with wikia, his intelligence and his ability to communicate with others began to grow and grow, but unfortunately, not enough for him to be liked on YouTube. The first video he ever made was horrid, laughable, and others disliked it and made bad comments, and sad little Satanchu became a laughing stock. A while after he became inactive on the wiki, he discovered a YouTube series called "Battle for Dream Island". He thought it was fantastic, and watched every single episode. Later, he discovered the parodies and other shows similar to BFDI, such as Inanimate Insanity, Object Overload, Object Universe, etc. Satanchu then joined the community, and another wiki called the BFDI/II Fanfiction Wiki, and this is where he made tons of friends, everyone loved him, and he had very little enemies. After a few months of activity on the wiki, he befriended some of the admins on the wiki, then he even got promoted to an admin himself. The users on this wiki were MUCH easier to communicate with, and far friendlier than the ones on the MUGEN wiki. Back on youtube, he started to make shows and camps like the others in the community, and his unusually large imagination made them very popular, and well-known users even loved it. He made so many friends, and became smarter and smarter. Satanchu, who was now known as PowerPointninja, had a few conflicts with some of the users, but most of them were easily made up for, and his enemies later became his friends. After a long time of making excellent contributions to the wiki, he even befriended the most famous users in the community as his contributions became better and better. He also joined deviantART, and became quite popular there, too. Who was Satanchu, why was he such a retarded-ass idiot, and why did he visit such places? Well, Satanchu..........................was me. Don't worry, you won't have to deal with the idiocy I brought to this wiki anymore. I'm a much better person now. I'm smarter, friendlier, and I can communicate with others very easily. My personality has really changed, though. I went from idiotic, to cynical, to shy. I'm also VERY girly, like, most of the people I know in the community thought I was a girl, and some guys even fell in love with me. Well, I'm back, and I may be more active on this wiki than I was before, and I'll be makng LOTS of characters, but only share very few. It's like I was hibernating, or something. I barely remember anything about this wiki... Category:Blog posts